Broken Dreams!
by Towa-chan
Summary: Amu's parents are moving to the U.S along with her. Amu's dreams and hopes divert her to hating the guardians. This resulted in a complete chara divination. Amu comes back 2 years later with X chara's and is now working for Easter. Her reputation and pers
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Dreams!

CH1: The End Of This Road:

Sakura: This story takes place when Amu is an 8th grader. When Amu has to move, her dreams get shattered and torn to pieces. Out of anger, Amu transforms her Chara eggs. Now two years later, Amu comes back to Tokyo. She has a new life, personality, and new chara's. What happens when the others find out that Amu is working for easter? How will they change her back to her true self?

…...

Amu's P.O.V:

Today is a good day for me! I get to see Yaya golf down a pie at the pie eating contest today! I shuffled in my drawer and found a camera so I could take all the hilarious pics. And Seiyo high was nice enough to let high schoolers come see the contest too! So Kukai will be sure to laugh his ass of. Yaya sure has a thing for sweets. I can't believe it's been such a long time since I met the guradians, and the love of my life... IKUTO!

Yeah! I just have a teensy crush on Tadase, but I got over it. Way over it! I scrambled my way downstairs with my chara's. "Heyo mom! I cheered as I sat down in a chair to eat my breakfast.

"Honey? There's something we have to tell you. I'm so sorry for the short notice sweety. Today is your last day at school. We're going to move to the U.S ," mom said.

I nearly choked to death on my bread. "Mom! Why do you have to go with us, You can go by yourself," I whined. "Now I would never do that sweety," mom cooed. Tears filled up in my eyes. I finished my toast and ran out the door, not caring if my chara's followed me or not.

The chara's caught up with me. "Oh Amu-chan desu," Su sighed. "I don't wanna leave them!" I sobbed. My sparkly eyes lost their shine and sparkle. My eyes were puffy. I didn't care if my makeup was smudged or not. Let it be. I ran so fast, I didn't stop or listen to any passerby's.

AT SCHOOL:

I glued my eyes to the ground and walked silently. My chara's were on my shoulders comforting me. I appreciate their hard work, but it honestly doesn't help me at all. I saw Rima approach me. She smiled at me and I didn't respond. "Hey Hinamori! You're ignoring me!" Rima yelled. I sobbed lightly. I'll miss that pestering yell. That funny blonde who loves to threaten people. I quickly turned around and hugged Rima, sobbing. "Amu. Are you okay?" Rima asked with a hint of sadness. I shook my head. She gasped. "Tell me what's wrong!" Rima demanded. I couldn't speak, so Miki and Ran did. "We'll tell you at the guardians meeting," Miki said solemnly. "She doesn't want to talk about it now," Ran sighed, dropping her pompoms. Rima's mouth curved into an o shape.

AT GUARDIANS MEETING:

Rima was staring at me the whole time. Utau and Ikuto came early to watch the competition, and wound up in the guardians meeting. Just my luck.=(

Ikuto saw my sad face and started teasing me. "Hey pinkettee! What are you so sad about?" Ikuto asked, nudging my shoulder. "Leave me alone," I said sternly. Ikuto shrugged and sat beside Utau. "You can tell us now," Rima said. "U-u-uh... My parents are moving to the U.S and I don't know if I will see any of you again," I sobbed. I barried my face In my hands and tried to blink back tears.

"That's bad pinkette," Ikuto said calmly. "Really Ikuto. We won't see her again. Is this how you're going to act really?" Tadase growled. Ikuto's face turned sad. "Are you really going Amu?" Yaya teared. I put my head up and nodded. "Please don't cry Yaya. A smile suits you best," I said, trying to be happy. Yaya sniffled and wiped away her remaining tears.

She managed to smile, but weakly. "If that is Amu-chan's wish, we shall all be happy," Yaya chirped. Everyone nodded. Yaya doesn't know how responsible and affectionate she really is.

PIE EATING CONTEST:

"Go Yaya!" we all cheered from our seats. I took a snapshot of Yaya smearing a bit of pie on her lips. I chara changed with Ran to keep myself from breaking down.

Yaya ate the last piece and won. People had like 5 pieces left to eat! I clapped and hooted. But my chara change wore out. I stopped cheering and tears flow from my cheeks once more. I can't escape the pain of saying goodbye.

…...

Sakura: Sorry if this chapter is rushed. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: Two Years Into The New Life:

FLASHBACK:

It was Saturday night, the unfortunate night for my chara's. I sobbed and I broke some stuff in my room. I didn't want to say goodbye. Dia had come out from my hearts egg cradle. She only comes when I'm going through a tough situation in life. "I'm hopeless. My dreams are shattered. Might as well give them up. Shugo Chara's? What a piece of garbage. They're just omens of bad luck," I said coldly. My four chara's heard me and started crying. "You realize what you've done Amu?! You're killing us!" Ran sobbed. "So what!" I said harshly. "Let it be. That's fine by me."

I gasped when my chara's were changing. They were becoming X chara's in a way I've never seen any egg transform. Ran's cheer outfit was replaced with a pink skull shirt with a black blazer. She wore a pink checkered skirt with black boots. Her pompoms were replaced with a red rose. Her makeup and hair was Gothic.

Dia looked like her previous X chara form. Su wore a black dress with green trims. She had super tiny green wings. Her clover hair clip had an X over it.

Miki wore a black shirt with the words Bad Girl on it in blue. She had a blue skirt with black skull patterns on it and a blue headband garnished her hair.

"So. We can be good use to you now Amu-chan!" Ran snickered evilly. "See. A new chara transformation. What more could you ask for?" Dia smirked. "Oh! Don't forget loverboy. He was teasing you when you were crying. When we get back to Tokyo, we'll get our fucking sweet candy revenge!" Miki cackled. "We're NOT GOING TO DWELL ON THE PAST. Thank god. I'll be cooking up potions instead of useless junk," Su assured. I gasped. My chara's sounded like new people. They're personality and voice, look has all changed. Because of a selfish me. I don't care. I need a new life and I'll give Ikuto his dose of sweet revenge!

And I don't think those guardians would remember me. They would just interfere with my life.

END FLASHBACK:

"Amu-chan? You get dressed. You're up in stage in 30 minutes. See? You're lazy ass manager text this," Ran said with a wink as she handed me the phone. "Thanks a bunch Ran," I chirped as I read the text. I smirked mischievously. "I'll help with your outfit," Miki assured as she followed me to my dressing room.

My hair was still bubblegum pink, but I tip dyed it strawberry red. My hair was long and it was a little at waist length. "I think you should try aqua teal," Miki said as she pointed at a teal aqua wig. It was very long and it would probably go to my knees. "Silver shirt," Miki suggested as she handed me a shiny metallic silver shirt with a blue cross on it. "Ruffly teal skirt!" Miki exclaimed as she tossed one to me.

I took off my clothes and slipped on the clothing. Miki pointed at blue fishnet socks and I picked them up and quickly put them on. Miki handed me a pair of aqua teal converses and I slipped them on and tied them. I picked up teal arm gloves and wore them. Miki pushed me to the vanity area.

I put on my wig and did my long hair into two ponytails. Su put on silver cross earrings on me. Dia did my makeup, silver eyeshadow with red lipstick.

30 MINUTES LATER:a

I was practicing my singing backstage as I waited for the show to start. US... The land of opportunity. I'm a whole new person now. I'm known as the new hit sensation here. My name is Hotaru Yamoto. I'm a singer and a violinist. I have to admit I'm worse than Ikuto at violin, but I'm still surprisingly famous!

I work for Easter, and my manager is Yuki Wataru, a total snob. She's so lazy, she'll text me instead of seeing me. So Yuki came up to me. "Amu-chan. You're up," Yuki informed. I nodded and all my chara's stayed backstage except Dia. She helps me collect X eggs while I sing. My humpty lock was in my pocket just in case of chara transformations. I got on stage and smiled at the crazy audience. Then the music started playing and I started singing a song.

(Song is Meikyuu Butterfly by Hoshina Utau. I know, Amu's very OOC and cruel in this story, but happy endings!)

When I reached the middle part of the song, I sprouted super tiny bat wings with jewels dropping from them. Then the audiences cheers died down. Their eyes were soul less and they had neutral expressions on their faces.

Then I saw a bunch of X eggs in the audience. They were getting away, so I transformed with Dia. My hair was soft lilac pink now. It was tied back into two curly ponytails. Wore a black halter dress that was outlined with gold trims. I had black knee high boots that were studded with yellow diamonds. I wore a yellow headband and I had black ribbons throughout my hair. I grew bat wings that were yellow. They shined. My lipstick was black, along with my eyeshadow. "Chara nari, Dark radiance!"

"GO AMU-CHAN!" my crazy manager shouted. I smirked and put my hands to my hips. I took out a wand. "Circular luminescence rope!" I shouted. I flew in the air and I rounded up the eggs. "Dazzling hypnotism!" The X eggs went into the sack Yuki was holding. "Easy," I smirked as I exited and went backstage. The audience started leaving, thinking the show was over.

AT HOME:

"Amu-chan! You're so cruel! You sang Utau Hoshina's song outright!" my sister snickered. She's 9 by the way. "Damn right you bet I am! Your gonna be a spoiled ass diva like me someday Ami!" I clamored. My parents chuckled. "Honey, since you've pleased us so much, we bought you a ticket to Japan! Thought you might wanna visit some old friends," my mom winked. Dad started crying.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW! SHE'S NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE NEST ALONE! I'm running away!" dad huffed as he grabbed a bag of snacks. He ran into the restroom and locked it. I rolled my eyes and my sister looked confused. "Is that even running away?" she questioned. I shook my head and I laughed a little.

1 WEEK LATER:

I walked into the airport and I waved goodbye to my family. "Come back soon onee-chan!" Ami squeaked. "I'll miss you honey! Be sure to buy me a yukata!" mom smiled. I rolled my eyes. " .SPAROW!" dad sobbed as he hugged me. "Don't worry dad! I won't hook up with any boys," I assured. Then he let me go. I waltzed off and my chara's smirked at my actions. "Like you'll obey your daddy. You already had like 5 boyfriends!" Ran giggled. I nodded and I grinned slyly.

IN HOTEL IN TOKYO JAPAN:

"Yay Amu! This hotel is five star!" Dia cheered. I then narrowed my eyes when I met someone familiar. It was Lulu, Lulu De Morcerf. She quit working for Easter, but I know I'm not going to quit Easter. Hmph!

"Amu?" she gasped. I smirked and sashayed past her. Her jaw dropped and I slammed the door shut for my suite. I entered in and I marveled at the complete perfection of the room. The walls were cream and the floor was rich red velvety carpet. Golden picture frames and a tempurpedic bed.

"Magnifique!" I squealed. "Of course! This room is made especially for a star like you!" Dia cheered pointing her hand at a golden picture. I sighed and flopped on the bed. "I'm gonna check on these Seiyo brats tomorrow," I smirked.

…... …... …... …... …...

Me: Wow! Golden stuff! Talk about major exaggeration!

Amu: OH YEAH BABY! I'M A POPSTAR!

Me: Oh! And Amu is linked to all the 'Easter's in the world. She left her manager in Japan, but is in touch with the Japan Easter.

Ikuto: Amu, Sakura made you a bitch in this story.

Amu: EXCUSE ME?! I'm just an actor!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: Old Friends...

Sakura: Ok. If some of you are confused, I have a little explaining to do. Amu is basically mad at Ikuto, because he teased her while she was crying. She thought that he didn't care about her. And Amu thinks that everybody forgot about her. And besides, her new personality is a snobby, rich, distant, and picky brat. Her chara's changed because she gave up hope on seeing her friends. She thought her chara's were just an annoyance.

Amu: NOT TRUE!

Yuki and Yukito: Not true, not true, not true!

Ikuto: Wokaaaay, Sakura does not own Shugo Chara. She owns the new forms of Ran, Su, and Miki, Dia, and their transformations. Sakura will put a note by songs she owns. She also owns the the twins, Yuki and Yukito.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

Amu's P.O.V:

I was going to a school, so I didn't dress all that fancy for my opinion. I had simple teal tights and a gray dress tunic with the sparkly dark blue imprint of a skull. I put on teal aqua color eye contacts to hide my identity. I put on my wig from my last concert and I continued dressing.

AT THE SCHOOL:

"Very well miss Yamoto-san. I've seen you on TV before. You have a good voice. Your uniform will come in tomorrow," the lady said. I shrugged and she gave me an Ipad. I assumed this was needed in class.

"Room 347," I muttered, scrolling down the hallways, looking for the room number. I spotted it and I smiled and walked in. I'm a junior in high school now. I walked in and I smirked at the teacher. "Hello Yamoto-san! Class, this is our new student, Hotaru Yamoto!" my teacher squeaked. She obviously was a fangirl by the looks of it.

"You may introduce yourself," the teacher politely nodded. I flipped my hair and huffed. "That would be an unnecessary waste of time," I sassily retorted. The whole class gasped, including the teacher. Then they all had sparkles in their eyes. I saw a blonde girl who smirked at me. She looked at the only empty seat, which was beside her, and shrugged.

I sashayed my way up to the seat and I placed my Ipad on the desk violently. Miki was snickering at my actions. I would care less about HER thoughts.

I slacked off during class, picking my nails and humming my music. I was processing flashbacks in my head. The time I saw Su turn from a very motherly and bubbly girl to a rebellious, dark, and scary rocker.

The time when Lulu saw me, after all these years. The time Ikuto practically slapped me on the face. The time I decided to join Easter, on Halloween. I'm an elite member and I'm the youngest worker there. I enjoy stealing hearts eggs for some reason. I wonder what would've happened if I never moved. Would I be like this? Not that I care!

AFTER SCHOOL:

I was sitting at a table all alone, having a snack I bought. My chara's were sitting on the table, Miki writing depressing dark poetry, and Su chanting some words in Japanese, some weird black mist floating around her. Dia was sitting on my shoulder, whispering. I could hear what she was saying. "What... what is your true radiance Amu-chan?" she questioned. She picked at her black arm gloves. Ran was listening to music on my Ipad, making her own choreographic dance.

I smiled at the four girls,who were all engaged in their little worlds. Then I saw Miki draw a picture of a boy. He looked far too exquisite and mature, making it far to peculiar for him to be a boy. He was a man. Miki colored the eyes blue, a brilliant shade of midnight blue. His hair was shiny and was almost the same color as his mesmerizing eyes. He wore a chain that had a silver like cross on it. He was drawn in a seductive like manner. Then I gasped and marveled at the site of such beautiful art work. Then I growled.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD YOU DRAW A PICTURE OF IKUTO?!" I cussed. "Cause," Miki playfully smirked. I wanted to smack her face and make her experience hell like it should be experienced. People started giving me the baka like looks and they started raising their eyebrows.

I sweat dropped and laughed nervously. WAY TO GO TO MAKE YOURSELF A PHSYCO BITCH AMU, WAY TO GO! I'm a star! Imagine how much THIS could ruin my reputation. They'll think I'm talking to myself! Hell with them...

Then I turned my head and looked away when I saw somebody coming towards my table. Way to go! I saw a girlish boy sit down and a blonde girl followed. They both sat on the other side of my table. I huffed and took the Ipad from Ran and placed it on my lap. She snarled and I heard her mutter a bad word.

"Hello Yamoto-san! I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko!" the violet haired boy heartily greeted. That violet haired boy is still the same as always, but he has changed over the two years. His hair got silkier, I don't think that has anything to do with aging. His frame had widened a bit. His eyes got softer and narrower.

"Don't get too friendly with me," I smirked and I turned away. "Listen up here bluenette! This retard here made me sit here and 'talk' to you! So I am definitely not going to like a snobby,rich,and spoiled bitch like YOU!" Rima scowled. I grinned. She's a little more talkative than she used to be. She's still as nonchalant as ever.

"You do know who you guys are talking to?" I smirked. "YES I DO! A bratty, bitchy diva! You sound like a sissy on TV!" Rima fused. My chara's raised their eyebrows and they started laughing. "We'll see about you Mashiro Rima!" I chuckled evilly before picking up my stuff. I sashayed my way out of the picnic area and I chara changed with Ran to run faster.

EASTER:

"Hinamori Amu? Or should I say Yamoto Hotaru, welcome to the Japanese branch of Easter. I've heard a lot about your job in America! Of course, I sent Yuki here. You'll be needing her for your task," Kazuomi-san sternly notified. Yuki stepped out and she ruffled her icy blue hair and she continued ravaging her phone, squealing and texting her heart out. I rolled my eyes.

"I want you to get Tsukiyomi Ikuto to fall in love with you," Kazuomi demanded. "Whaaaaaaaaat?! I hate him!" I whined, stamping my feet. "Listen to me. It's an order!"

x x x


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: WHAT THE HELL?!

Sakura: I got a question from a reviewer. I like to stop chapters when they get interesting so I can get more following readers. Or so, I think!

Yuki: WEIRDO!

Yukito: -Sticks tongue out at Sakura- YEAH!

Amu and Sakura: -Sweatdropps and face each other- Wow. That's just, Wrig.

…... …... …... …... …... …

Last Chapter:

"I want you to get Ikuto to fall in love with you!"

…... …... …...

"Why is that an order?" I asked with a gulp. "I think Ikuto is a very suitable man for you. You're with 'Easter now right? So that's not a problem dear," Kazuomi smirked.

"Fuck. This. Shit," I growled and I snapped at Yuki and she came following behind me. I went out of the office and I was really mad now. "YUKI! I wanted to get revenge on Ikuto, not date him! I was a stupid girl to even be attracted to him. But that's the middle school years. Not now!" I raged. I heard a bang from the office door, which was a sign that I was obnoxiously loud.

"Screw you," I muttered as I huffed. Yuki started cowering at my intense and cold glare. "I'll be going now," I sighed as I stormed out of 'Easter. That pathetic bastard! Something is wrong in his jacked up head. But it's an order for me to 'date Ikuto.

He can't possibly chase me all over Japan and North America! And I can break his heart, that could be kind of like a payback! "Good thinking sugar," Ran giggled. "I'll whip up a potion for you. Wanna be a seductress? Maybe you can act like your Hinamori Amu self, in the form of Yamoto Hotaru. Of course, it's dark magic. You're gonna end up crushing him Amu," Su chuckled evilly. Miki was thinking. "I could make you the most perfect outfits ever!" Miki squealed. "No thanks girls. I'll just use some of Su's black magic," I sweat dropped. Su grinned and she started chanting on the way down the street.

NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL:

I slipped on my uniform. I let down my natural pink waist length hair that was wavy. It was tousled and had curls in the front. I wore my uniform. It was the same like my previous uniform. I put a tiny black X clip in my hair with another red one. I put on red eye contacts. I would act like my old self today. I will still be a little distant though.

IN SCHOOL:

I walked down the hallways, focusing my stare at the ground. I had books in my hand, and lots of them. I shrieked when I bumped into something. I fell on the ground and all my stuff fell from my hands and scattered onto the floor with a loud thud. I reached out to grab my books. Then a frail arm touched mine. "S-sorry! I didn't mean t-" "It's all right. Lemme help you out there," a husky voice said. I fake blushed and I twiddled with my thumbs. I was really thinking of that other boy Yukito, Yuki's twin brother. He wasn't anything special, but he IS the drop dead, most handsomest boy in the world. His eyes were the same color as mine too! Sighhhh.

I was cut out of trance when the voice spoke. "You're Hotaru Yamoto right? The new girl. You even changed your looks! What a weirdo! I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the voice said. IKUTO?! I immediately jerked my head up to see his face. I growled. Then I realized that I had gone off track. I put on my famous cool and spicy attitude. "L-like I would c-care," I blushed and I fake stuttered. He shot me a seductive grin. "You look like a girl I used to know. Hinamori Amu. Maybe you could replace her eh?" Ikuto grinned in an odd manner.

I growled at him and gave him the coldest glare I had ever given a person before. "How dare you!" I snarled. I walked away with a huff. Ikuto raised his eyebrow. Wokaaaaaaaay.

Ikuto's P.O.V:

Damn! That chic looks like Amu! But her eyes are red. And they show a whole lot of hate in them. Amu has those big shiny golden eyes that could allure me in a split second. But I don't show it to her my feelings at all. I just enjoy teasing her and it gets too out of hand at times. Hotaru is a big time snob.

And she just swapped personalities from yesterday. She was a bratty,popular,and stuck up bitch yesterday, and today she's a hateful and clumsy little girl.

AMU'S P.O.V:I

I hummed as I took a seat in my chair. I secretly drank Su's potion to make myself sustain the peculiar personality. Rima eyed me. I stared out the window like I used to, slacking off.

Rima's :

She's odd... reminds me of Amu. I miss her, but I've gotten over it. Who needs more friends? She's in another fucking dimension for Kami's sake! Her hair is pink. It could be another wig of hers. I wonder what her real eye color is. Also the same for her hair.

Nagihiko had a lot of nerve to confront a total stranger with such, watchama call it... bashfulness. His demeanor made me want to literally regurgitate. Why on earth would he want to befriend that wench? Very strange... I at least admit that I like her voice. But Ikuto can really play better violin than her.

And what pisses me off, I have a crush on Nagihiko. And I don't like him getting to close to the new girl. Sighhhhh. Woe. Is. Me!

…... …... …... …...

Sakura: Sorry if this chapter was short! I'm suffering a writers block now! PLZ PM me if you have any ideas! I'd gladly appreciate it!

Ikuto: Short summary for next chapter. What will happen at Hotaru's concert?

Amu: Sorry! We want the next chapter to be a surprise ya'll. So we gave you a little hint.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5: Cats Are Sneaky!

Sakura: Heyo! I'm only 11, so I have horrible writing skills. So yeah, if you're wondering why I write so poor. T^T

Yukito: I'm not in your story! How cruel. I wanna be your boyfriend!

Yuki: It's not a romance baka, it's um... just read the genre's!

Ikuto: AMU DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. SHE OWNS HER SONGS AND THE ANNOYING TWINS, YUKI AND YUKITO. Same as always, so don't bother suing.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …...

Tadase's P.O.V:

AT GUARDIANS MEETING:

"You know, I've been sensing negative energy from our transfer/new student today," I said worryingly. "You mean retard,snobby, Amu-like bitch?" Rima retorted melancholy. I face palmed and sighed. "Yes. I have to admit she's kind of like that," I guiltily blurted.

"Jack, what do you think we should do?" I asked pleadingly. "Hotaru-san is holding a concert at 'Easter today. Easter is made for hunting down X eggs after all. Hotaru-san may be an enemy," Nagi stated sternly. We all nodded.

"Yaya-chi thinks we should go to her concert! Then we can observe her every move desu!" Yaya-chan gleamed. We all nodded. Rima laid back in her chair, continuing to file her nails. I rolled my eyes. "I'll go get the tickets and call you guys over," Nagi smiled. We all nodded while Yaya was doing a baby dance. "Aww rwight dechu!" Pepe giggled.

I really do wish Amu was here. I'm kind of stuck between something. I have feelings for Amu and Lulu at the same time! But I'll never see Amu anyways.

EASTER

AMU'S P.O.V:

"MY POTION WORE OUT SU!" I screamed. "Shut the fuck up and go eat a watermelon bitch," Su cursed. I frowned at her harassing demand. Miki was chewing on a tiny pencil. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking out your stage outfit of course," Miki chirped. She tugged me to my wardrobe and she looked at me. "Black and silver with gray is our style today," Miki chuckled. She threw a black halter dress at me that stopped at least at mid thigh. Then I caught a silver scarf and a long fishnet arm glove. I put on the dress and I tied the shiny metallic scarf onto my neck. I wore the fishnet arm glove on my right hand and I slipped on a fingerless black glove over it.

I wore a silver chain bracelet that was enchanted with Su's magic. I slipped on grey leather boots that stopped under my knee. They were patterned with silver skulls. I took my waist length hair and brushed it. I put it into a side high ponytail and I put a black headband on. "Eye color should be gray today," Ran commented. I nodded and put the contacts of the said color on.

I spin in front of the mirror. "I think it's time that some special people should know the truth about me. After all, we haven't got all the time in the world! I leave in two weeks!" I grinned evilly. The chara's nodded.

2 HOURS LATER:

I decided to use Ran today. I heard a crowd of crazy fans waiting for their hearts eggs to be stolen. I stepped out on stage and I smirked when I saw Utau and my other long lost friends. They didn't matter at all to me anymore. I had to move on in life and then only will I become stronger. I'm no longer that 15 year old klutz I used to be.

Is started singing:

"Knocked out, brain dead,don't know what to think or what to say. Look around around, what you hear, is what you're gonna get, yeah, make it clear.

Running through a broken dream, there's no going back now. It's like I am blind but I can see, only misery. And I'm not who I used to be. I am strangely, original me. Lala, strangely original me, Lala, strangely original me.

Look around, sparks fly, fire fall, ignite. Rock hard, ice freeze, all this hell all over me.

Dumdum,lala,dumdum,lala,dumdum,lala da. Dumdum,lala,dumdum,lala,dumdum,lala,daa."

(AN/: I'm HORRIBLE at composing and writing song scripts! The song script is short because there is a lot of musical intermission. The genre is rock and pop for this song. I own it! It's called Broken Dreams! Just like the title! Maybe this can be the theme song eh? You can ask my permission if you want to post any of my songs in you're fanfics. But it has to be under credit for my name, Towa-chan! =))

Then Su's magic kicked in. It was an extract of Dia's energy. It's a new thing Su made. You can use two chara changes at once. I sprouted my bat wings, and a diamond chain, which boosted my confidence, and Ran's chara change was a rose thorn chain over my Humpty Lock, which made me extremely athletic.

I smirked as I swayed my hips to the next song, I saw people eyes go pitch black at the loss of their X eggs. Then the crowd went quiet. I saw a group of remaining people who had hearts eggs gasp. My old friends.

I had bat wings. I leaped off the long stage and I landed gracefully down. I snickered. "I knew it!" Tadase gasped. "She works for 'Easter!" Nagi venomously spat. I smirked. "So? You guys don't even recognize me? All these years back, I thought you were true friends. Not even close to that idiots!" I sneered. "Come," I pointed at Ran and we transformed. "Watashi no kokoro, unlock!"

My hair was hot pink and it had red crimson highlights running through it. I wore a red mini dress that was ruffly. I had a black skull on the middle. The ruffly part of the dress was on the bottom. It was patterned with tiny silver skulls. I wore a black hat that was shaped with cat ears. A red heart was on it and an X was overlapping it. The hat had red stripes on it. I had black pantyhose on that had silver crosses on the sides. I wore leather knee high boots that were red. They had black and silver cross chains over them. I had blck eye shadow and maroon blood like lipstick on. I sprout white tiny cupid like wings. I had my hair open and a braid let loose in my hair.

"Chara nari, Amulet Amoure (Ah-moo-ray) Beat!"I chanted with Ran. I snickered. "So! Believe it or not, I'm Hinamori Amu!" I glared. I could tell that the others were shocked. "AMU!" all of them gasped. "Surprise," I smirked. "Heart rod dark!" I shouted. I spinned around and tossed the rod, it was black and gray instead of pink and all those other colors. I rallied all the eggs in one. Broken heart!" I chirped. The eggs were paralyzed in their own thoughts. My eyes narrowed.

I switched with Dia. "Dazzling hypnotism!" the eggs were stored into the sack that I was carrying. I sealed it with Su's magic. Then the transformation wore out. "AMU! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Utau snapped. "What I want to Utau, what I want to. I'm with 'Easter now. You can't change that anymore," I chuckled evilly as I walked off. "Amu has X chara's," Rima sighed. Ikuto was frozen in shock.

IKUTO'S P.O.V:

CURRENTLY EAVESDROPPING ON AMU:

I followed Hotaru and I put my ear on the door. I believe she's Amu. I know it! "I hate Ikuto! I can't believe Kazuomi's practically ordering me to ''like'' him. I swear I'll get my sweet revenge someday! I've got exactly 15 days left!" Amu cursed.

I gasped. I knew her intentions. She wanted to hurt us all. I'll act like I know nothing, but I'll protect my friends. Amu's chara's are X chara's. I can still transform and challenge her. But something tells me that she'll be a tough one to deal with.

I know her weak spot, her ear. WHAT THE HELL! I'M SO OFF TOPIC! SCREW YOU IKUTO!

…...

Sakura: I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense. Amu only has 15 days to stay in Tokyo. Not that much. So the rest of this story is about the others trying to win back Amu.

Ikuto: Bleccch.

Amu: What?!

Ikuto: Nothing. Bleccch!

Yuki: Nothing! Ikuto was being a bad boy, so I stuffed a chilli down his throat!

Sakura: Wow! Am I the ONLY civilized person here?


	6. Chapter 6

CH6: What To Do With Her?!

Sakura: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed,followed,or favorited me. I really appreciated it. I hope you continue to like my story!

Yuki: Sakura owns nothing but... how about we stop this! The disclaimers will always stay the same! ;)

AMU'S P.O.V:

I woke up super early and I wore my uniform. I decided not to disguise anymore since the secret was out. Not that I care anymore about what they think! I did my hair in two braids and put my traditional X hair clip on. My chara's followed me out of the hotel.

IKUTO'S P.O.V:

I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. I know that she's Amu. I know now. But we've only got 15 days left to stop her. I was already in class right now, but my mind was lingering in something else. No matter how hard I try to forget, I just can't.

AMU'S P.O.V:

It was a little later and I was walking my way to my class. I swayed my hips like that girl Yamabuki Saaya likes to do. She moved away a long time ago. My outer character is no longer cool and spicy, it's practically bitchy and snobby now. But again, I would care less. I smirked when I saw Tadase staring at me. His eyes practically told me that he was sad and his expression confused.

"What's the matter kiddy king?" I teased as I walk past him. I love to make people suffer for no reason, surprisingly. This is the new me, and I like it! I fipped my hair when I entered the classroom.

I sat in seat next to Rima and I gave her my 'you don't belong here' look. She just scoffed but I caught her sighing. Perfect! Wait till I break all these people's hearts! I was thinking of many devious plans while school was going on.

AT LUNCH:

I got my lunch tray and I walked to my lunch table and sit down. Su and I starting bitching on the food quality. "You call this pizza?!" Su and I gagged, pointing at the tray. I gulped and I picked the piece up only using the tip of my two fingers. I shrieked when water drip from the tomato sauce. "Amu-chan desu, I mustn't allow you to eat such a piece of garbage! What about your flawless diet darling?!" Su gasped.

Everybody stared at me like I was crazy. Nobody could see Shugo Chara's, so it was like I was talking to the wind. (I have three chara's, Tsume,Yuki,and Kokoro. I tend to talk to them in class at times, and some not so nice bullies pick on me. They're all just jelly that they don't have awesome Shugo Chara's to talk to hmph!)

I sighed and turned my head the other way when I saw Yuki prancing her way to me. "AMU-CHAN!AMU AMU AMU!" Yuki squealed. "Gya!" I was forced into a strong hug from my freaky manager. "Yuuki! Don't call me by my name!" I sharply whispered.

"Isn't your secret out hon?" she patted my head, letting me go. "Shut up," I sighed. Then she sat down in a chair in front of me and lay two lunch bags on the table. "Sorry if I was late! Here ya go! I know you have a monstrous appetite hon, so I got extra firm noodles from that ramen store in town. Lemme tell ya, it was like umm... DEELISH!" she heartily smiled, and I rolled my eyes and started eating my newly delivered food instead of the crummy pizza that could possibly make me regurgitate.

I caught Ikuto's stare and I shot him my evil look. 'Better watch out or else,' I mouthed to him. He squinted but I could tell he was curious at my behavior. I just continued eating until I was done.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Ah Amu-chan! The royal garden is quite exquisite! Same like it always was," Miki sighed. I nodded and hid behind a tree to stalk on the guardians.

"I heard that Hinamori-san threatened Ikuto-niisan," Tadase sighed. Really you baby? Really?! Threatened, some times people are so stupid. "I can't believe that Hotaru's Amu. My best friend is a beast," Rima sobbed. Yaya went to Rima's side and comforted her so she'd stop crying. A small smile formed my sly face.

Then I felt something breathing behind me. "You should know better than to do such things and smile Amu-koi," a masculine voice said. I quickly turned around and growled at him. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Don't you ever call me that. Unles you want to cry like that damned Rima!" I scoffed. He rolled his eyes at me.

Then before I could walk away, he grabbed my wrist. "You're hiding something Amu. Stop being such a... SUCH A BITCH!" Ikuto raged.

Sakura: Shortest chapter ever for dis story! WAAAAAA!PLZ don't kill meeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7: Portraits…

Amu's p.o.v:

I lazily made my way to class. Flashbacks were running throughout my head. The time that thieving feline stalked me, to be exact. He called me that word? Well of course, everybody knows that I'm the worlds biggest snob. "Amu-chan? Class is about to start desu. You better stop thinking before I dump your head into a love potion. Wanna flirt with TADASE?!" Su snickered evilly.

"Baka. Shut up before I give you one hell of a timeout," I snorted. Su cowered before quickly making more potions. I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat. Rima was staring at me with watery eyes. "What do YOU want from me Rima-chan? You're family has taught you a huge set of bad manners by the looks of it," I sighed, opening my notebook. Rima looked away quickly and a smirk formed my face. Then something went across my mind.

I started thinking of the day Rima and I were happily watering the royal garden.

FLASHBACK: "Amu-chan! Oy! These flowers are pretty don't you think?" she giggled, holding a pink carnation and a white unclassified flower. "Yeah! They are Rima-chan! " my 12 year old self smiled. We slacked off and started picking random flowers. We both made our own flower tiaras. I put my tiara on Rima's head and Rima put hers on mine. We sat on the lush green grass and then we wrapped our pinkies around each others. "We'll be best friends forever right Amu?" Rima asked cheerfully. "Hai. Pinky promise!" I assured.

End Flashback:

I gasped lightly. She needs to learn for herself, that crybaby! I show no sympathy and I'm just far too busy with 'Easter and revenge to even worry about friends. "Okay class! Today we are going to do each others self portrait! Please do pair up now and then I'll give you your supplies!" the teacher winked. With that I sighed and lifted my body from my seat. Everyone offered to pair up with me, but I refused all requests. Then after everybody paired up, I was left with Rima. I groaned and gave her a dirty look. She just looked at her feet and nervously stuttered.

"Everybody has partnered up now. I guess we have to be partners too," she said. I shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like I want to. But lets get this over with!"

Our teacher handed us our portrait supplies. I violently snatched my supplies from her hand and sat down. "Eww. What the heck is this crappy material doing here?" I whined. This happened when I chara changed with Dia. I basically get picky on the quality of items and her chara change extremely boosts my confidence at times.

Rima gasped when she saw Dia. "Amu-chan?! What happened to Dia?!"Rima whimpered. "Dummy. She's still her right?" I declared. Rima just glared at me as a smirk form my face for the millionth time of the day. I chara changed with Miki and I looked at Rima's face. I silently drew the shape of her head and I sketched her eyes in.

Rima marveled at my work. I simply looked over to see her drawing that had a lot of erase marks on it. Miki started helping Rima with her work out of instinct. Ran was fixing Dia's hair out of her demand and Su was sitting on the desk chanting. Then after a while Rima started talking.

"Amu-chan? Why are you like this?" she asked. I simply yawned and replied. "Cause I can," I lied. But the flashback made my eyes soften. "Amu? Remember the day when we were 12? I still like you Amu-chan," she softly said. My eyes water and I immediately gasp when I gain self awareness. "Things have changed. You should learn to back off. I can make your life a miserable hell if you bother me," I smirked. She was about to say something but she hastily continued drawing her picture.

Sakura: Sorry if this chapter was short! I have to hurry up today! The next ones will hopefully satistfy you!

Amu and Ikuto: R&R! .


	8. Chapter 8

CH9: DANCING WITH THE CROSSDRESSER...

Sakura: LOL! WHAT A WEIRD TITLE! And I'm so sorry for not updating soon! You know my family is very busy on summer break.

Amu and Ikuto: FORGETTING SOMETHING?

Sakura: OH YEAH! Thanks a BUNCH for your ongoing support! I would like to thank ALL of you who favorited,reviewed, and followed.

Yuki and Yukito: AWWWWWW!

…... …... …...

NORMAL P.O.V:

Amu had lots of time to spare. Easter is not that picky with her in particular. She was signed up in the key class because she was practically a straight A+ student. She also held numerous talents, singing, dancing,and creativity. (I don't even know if that's a talent LOL)

Today was one of her arts days. Amu hummed as she took her backpack from her locker. She chara changed with Ran to run down the endless hallways.

"HURRY UP DESU! I'LL WHIP YOUR ASS WITH A SPATULA!" Su threatened. Amu scowled and Ran panted while running beside her owner. Miki kept calm and followed her younger sister Su.

Dia on the other hand was sighing. She trailed behind the others.

DIA'S P.O.V:

I watched as Amu and my three sisters scurry to class. Amu frightens me more and more by the minute, it's too much. Her would be self comes in four personalities, to be sporty, to be an artist, to cook, and lastly, to be confident in herself. She turned us into X chara's by her foolish choice.

As X chara's it's unhealthy to stay with our owner like this. Amu's heart is an open window, like an unprotected treasure is vulnerable to be stolen. Her grudge for one person lead to a grudge for many, to even an uncountable amount. My three sisters are getting manipulated by Amu. Su would never be so harsh and cold, so unmotherly. She is so innocent, like a little child.

Ran would never use her abilities and talents in sport to make others feel like shit. Ran's true form is a cheerful and lively cheerleader. She never puts herself first and has a compassionate heart. She could make a perfect sports coach.

Miki is very depressed in her X chara form. Her expression is always neutral or sad. Her drawings come in dark shades only. She is a fragment of Amu's feelings, but they aren't good ones certainly. Miki is a sweet and sophisticated artist, with extreme smartness. She is the smartest of us all. Her art is serene and beautiful, every trace and sketch from the depths of her heart. She has a heart for true love, she can get flattered in a split second, making it easy for her to fall in love.

As for I, I hide my personality from my blinded sisters and owner. Without a say, I obey her commands and stay silent. Deep inside, Amu's radiance is fading, her true radiance stripped away and faded like ripped jeans. ( Notice that Dia is a style savvy girl.) I remain the same in personality luckily, my mind was able to control the negative energy forced upon me.

Deep inside, I know there will be a rainbow to every storm, it's never too late for a new beginning. I don't know if this will work. Maybe I could let the guardians in a deal. They are her closest friends, especially Rima. I know every single feeling that Amu experiences, hapiness and pain, I know it all.

Rima and the others will do a good job on rescuing Amu, I know it. But I have to get things going, before it's too late for us. I secretly let a tear streak down my soft cheek. Oh my dear Amu, what on earth has happened to you?

Amu P.O.V:

I looked at my three chara's and they smirked back in response. Dia had a solemn expression on her face. "DIA! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY TO BE MOPING BITCH!" I yelled angrily. "H-hai Amu-chan," she nodded and flew by my side, eyes glued to the ground.

All five of us entered class. I saw Rima blushing and at the same time arguing with Nagi. My chara's and I gasped when we saw Nagihiko in a ballet leotard with white tights, hair pulled into a high flowing ponytail. "Nani?!" all of us gasped, including Rima and Nagi.

I felt strange and Dia looked me in the eye. "Sparkle,glow,shine! Chara change!" she said softly. I shrieked and my X hairclip was replaced with a yellow diamond overlapped with an X.

NORMAL P.O.V:

Amu was struggling to keep herself out of the chara change, but she failed. Amu smiled and picked her head up. She smiled warmly at Rima. "Hello Rima. I'm so sorry for hurting you the other day. Don't lose your shine because it's what makes a person special,"the pinkette smile warmly. Rima's eyes widen and a tear slip from her eye.

Nagi looked dumbfounded, eyes moving from Amu to Rima, back and forth. Amu's chara change wore out. "THE HELL DIA! I HATE YOU! Hmph. Ignore her, she controlled me. "Your okay Rima, but I'm telling you nicely to leave me alone," Amu sighed as she sashayed her way into a changing stall. Rima and Nagi shrug and give each other confused looks.

Amu changed into her dance attire and smoothly combed her hair. She twisted it into a neat bun, leaving a few strands of hair free. She gracefully walked in and saw that the room was full with students.

AMU'S P.O.V:

I saw only one empty space, beside the cross dresser Nagi. I hastily plopped down beside 'her' and started stretching.

We went through splits and pirouettes, short dances and creative dance routine time. The work was exhausting, all the jumps and flexibility, along with strength needed for ballet. Then Ran forced me into a chara change with her. "Hop,step,jump!"

My back stiffened as my clip turned into a heart with an X on it. When it came my turn to dance, I play the music and dance gracefully, yet energetically to the music. I gave a peace sign before skipping to my seat. The whole class, full of girls except for Nagi stared in awe. "SUGOI!" all of the class squealed in unison. I smirked and pettily looked at my nails, blowing them.

My chara change undid, leaving me still smirking. At least Ran's chara change was useful, unlike Dia's. Dia could read my mind, so she gave me a hurtful gaze. Her eyes were saying, 'How could you do this to me Amu?'

I simply raised an eyebrow and look away from Dia. After class, Nagi approaches me. "You did great today Amu. But may I ask why you said that to Rima?" he asked calmly. I bluntly looked at him. "None of your buisness weird cross dresser," I smirk. The whole class stared in shock at Nagi as I make my way into a stall to change.

Strange things happen everyday in my life ne?

ROYAL GARDEN (DIA'S P.O.V):

I gasp and pant as I raced to Tadase and Kukai. I can't take it anymore! I'm going to explode from stress! "NANI?!" Tadase and Kukai gasp in unison along with their chara's.

NORMAL P.O.V:

The four see Dia in X chara form and wonder why she's like this. She's usually a carefree type of person, but not today! "GUYS! I HAVE TO TELL YOU GASP I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!," Dia sobbed.

Tadase's eyes widen in shock. "DIA! What's the matter?!" he frantically asked. "Amu-chan needs your help! She's ruining herself! Please make her the sweet Amu she was before! Please help me save her!" she pleaded as tears flow her cheeks.

Then Dia stopped dead in her tracks. She was getting forced inside her egg. "Amu-chan doesn't love me anymore," she whimpered before getting sealed into her egg.

Dia's faded egg plummeted to the ground. Luckily they were on grass. Kukai pick up Dia's ill egg and caress it. "Dia looked depressed. We have to save Amu-chan," he assured. "Hai. We'll notify the guardians soon tomorrow," Tadase demanded. The two chara's mouths curved into an o shape.

…... …... …... …...

Sakura: DANDANDAN! Another unexpected ending! Oooh, what's gonna happen now?! 0.0

Amu and Ikuto: STAY TUNED CAUSE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BROKEN DREAMS IS COMING OUT SOON TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!

Yuki and Yukito: Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

CH9: EPIC!

Sakura: Yeah, a really suckish chapter name, oh wells, I'm so eager to write now!

…...

AMU'S P.O.V...

School was over and I finished dance lessons. My toes were all cramped but Kazuomi told me that I had to be athletic and strong. It took me one hell of a time just to move my lazy ass. And I have a concert today too! Goddamit! Groaning, I ungracefully walked to the football field and walked into a locker. "Oh, men's locker," I melancholy giggled before going into the lady's locker. I got into a stall and got into a pair of black running shorts and a white shirt that had Seiyo's symbol on it.

"Su! POTION!" I crankily demanded. A bottle was given to me. It was a black like substance that didn't look a bit appetizing at all to me. It was more like ugly poison. Holding my breath, I drank it and suddenly felt energized. "Thanks Su. Now I'll run like there's no tomorrow!" I released my hair and did it into a tiny ponytail. And took off with an extra chara change from Ran.

THE GUARDIANS...

Tadase's :

Kukai had helped me gather the others and we were patiently sitting down for a guardians meeting. Dia was in her egg and I cradled her in my lap. "Okay everybody! I've called everyone here so we can discuss Amu's peculiar behavior." Without another word, I took Dia's egg and passed it around the table before sitting back down. "Dia dechu is sad. Her hearts egg is in poor shape dechu!" Pepe cried, cling onto Yaya's shirt. Rima froze. She had the scariest look ever.

"Moving on, Dia told me that we have to stop Amu before something horrible happens. We all know that Dia is not lying. The transformation didn't affect her this I know. So she speaks the truth," I assured. Rima gasped and then the others did.

"We should go find Amu-chan then. Any ideas where to search?" Nagi asked. "Well, Yaya-chi and all of us should scan the school!" Yaya winked. All of us nodded and quickly got up. Yaya led us into the school and we all ran, looking in the star classes, the moon classes. Then we saw Nikaidou-sensei when we ran in. "Nikaidou-sensei!" all of us exclaimed at once. "We're late for something! Gotta go ya'll!" Kukai yelled and pushed everyone out of Nikaidou-sensei's star class.

We searched high and low, even asked my uncle Tsukasa, our school's principal. He did a reading which came out with no results. "NOW WHAT?!" all the guardians including me fumed. "Let's just find her while outside," Rima suggested. We were desperate, at this point we'd try ANYTHING. Panting, we walked past the royal garden, the park, everywhere! I was getting pissed off now. Then we went around Amu's home and back.

"I pant, left my football pant, in the football field at school pant. We could pant check there," Kukai panted. Yaya was crying from impatience and had already ran off. "Yaya-chan!" we yelled, catching up with her. Slowly and slowly, we reached the football field and saw a girl with long pink hair relaxing on a bench. We head down there and finally see her... Amu-chan!

"AMU-CHIIII!" Yaya wailed. "Amu," Rima whispered softly. Nagi shook his head when she didn't respond. We all marched in front of her and crossed our arms. "What?" she cruelly groaned. "Why are you like this! Easter is using you!" Rima yelled. "Yeah. And look what you did to Dia!" I growled. Amu snatched the egg from my hand and put her in her bag. "Meh. She's a useless piece of junk, foiling my damn plans," she sassily retorted.

"We miss you Amu-chan!" all of us pleaded. "Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you! NO MEANS NO!" she raged. But that didn't move us down. "This is the last straw!" she hissed before moving away from us. "Ran!" "Hai Amu-chan!" Ran replied. They chara transformed. "Chara nari, Amulet Amoure Beat!" they chanted.

"Get out of my way!" Amu growled.

AMU'S P.O.V:

Those meddling guardians! Who do they think they are to mess with me! They are so in for it. "Dark heart road!" I swung my heart rod and Tadase managed to dodge it, along with the others. They called their chara's and transformed. They can't possibly beat me! "Go go rubber duckies!" Yaya cheered. The annoying yellow duck raced my way. I smirked and deflected them Yaya's way. She and duckies started crying. This delighted me in an odd reason.

"Tightrope dancer!" Rima tied my legs together and I shrieked. I struggled for a good amount of time and broke free. Getting back to my feet, I summoned an arrow. "Heart arrow!" My arrow struck Tadase and he was stunned for a while before he got back up. "Holy saber!" "Dark heart rod!"

Things were getting out of hand. He ended up cutting my arm a little and I gave him one hell of a bloody nose by bonking him hard with the rod. I attacked the others and they only blocked the rest of my attacks. I screamed in frustration and kicked the ground. I glared then heard a honk. Turning around, I saw a limousine from 'Easter. "Chao!" I evilly smirked. My chara transformation wore off and I hopped in the limousine and it drove off. I really enjoyed the priceless looks on their faces, I gotta say!

LATER, GETTING READY FOR THE CONCERT:

Today, I'm going to sing my little heart out! I just HOPE the guardians aren't coming cause I'll have a mental breakdown. Miki was helping me get ready. My dress was silver and mid thigh. My shoes were silver like converses and my hair was black. This time it reached my waist. I put a red color eye contact on my left eye and an ocean blue contact on the right contact.

My hair was curled and tousled in an odd manner. Miki and Ran did my makeup. My eyeshadow was gray and my lipstick flame red. My blush was pink and I had black eyeliner and thick mascara. I gracefully waited and was on stage.

( Song is Disturbia, by Rhianna! I DO NOT OWN AT ALL!)

I started to sing.

"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
What's wrong with me?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Why do I feel like this?  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
I'm going crazy now  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
No more gas in the rig  
(Can't even get it started)  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
(Can't even speak about it)  
All my life on my head  
(Don't want to think about it)  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah.

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort.

Throw on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't goin' play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise,

Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
(Your mind's in) Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum"

I continued singing and swaying my hips. Then two red ribbons caught my eyes. I growled when I saw the guardians, along with Utau and Ikuto. My expression was furious, but I maintained in the nature of the song.

Faded pictures on the wall  
(It's like they talkin' to me)  
Disconnectin' all your call  
(Your phone don't even ring)  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, ooh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
I feel like a monster.

Throw on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't goin' play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise,

Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Disturbia  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
You can't go, ho, ho, ho, ho-ho  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Throw on your pretty lies  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't goin' play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
(Your mind's in) Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia oh oh oh

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum".

People were cheering and I smirked. I wore a bracelet that had an extract of Dia's magic. So I chara changed and the crowd went dead silent. Smirking, I watch as tons of X eggs rise. Getting off stage, I transform with Ran once more.

The guardians transform along with the Tsukiyomi siblings. I put my hands to my hips and avoid all attacks with ease. Ikuto aimed at me and ended up smashing two X eggs. "Whoops! Look who's made a boo," I smirked. I flew in the air and then Rima tried tightrope dancer on me. She squeezed a dozen of X eggs instead and they broke. The others gasped. "Fight me and this'll happen," I cackle.

Then they refused, x eggs crashing all over the place. Nagi transformed with Temari into Yamoto Maihime and he was able to purify some eggs with Rima. This angered me. Furiously, I rounded up the other X eggs. "Heartache Freeze!" The X eggs started saying negative things, being caught off track. I used my Dark heart road and they were sealed into a huge steel container 'Easter made.

When I was about to attack, all of our transformations wore out. I acted like everything was okay. The people walked out, some happy and ambitious, some soulless, and some sad. This made me happy. When everyone left, I re-transformed into Amulet Amoure Beat.

"I'll teach you all a lesson!" I spat at my enemies. The others transformed once more and I fought them. Yaya tried to put me to sleep with that stupid sling thing of hers, I easily dodged it and then kicked it.

Yaya grumbled and started speaking to her rubber duckies. Tadase used his holy crown. "KYA!" I gasped when I fell on my back. Ikuto ran up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He was about to slash my neck and I rolled away and hissed. "Heart Arrow!" I struck his knee and he groaned in pain. "Nightmare Lorelei!" I was crowded in bats. I yelled in frustration and swat them away.

"Attacks flew all over the place. "Fire beam!" I hit the others with the beam and gasp when the beam damages part of the stage. The sackles were over a ton of pounds. Rima and Yaya were right under it. They screamed in fear and shock. My eyes widen and I quickly push them out of the way as far as I could. I sprained my ankle in the process.

I winced in pain as I balance on one foot. Yaya sits by Kukai's feet wailing as loud and hard as she could. It didn't surprise me. This is a situation to cry about, she could've lost her life! But she's lucky I saved her ass. Rima stood up and gasped and her mouth opened, but she said nothing.

"Why did you save them?" Tadase asks. Kukai grunts and Nagi bores holes into my eyes to make me spill. My transformation wore out. "Because. It's not time for them to die yet," I casually say and then smirk. Ikuto looks at me. His expression like a little boy about to burst. My heart ached at that instant. Without another word, I run outside the building, as fast as I could.

When I reached the park, it was already night. I started to feel horrible. "Why... why do I feel so horrible?" I ask. I start to sob and fret. My three chara's comfort me. "Amu-chan. Where are you my sweet girl?" I hear a faint voice in my head. It matched Dia's tone. I pick her egg up and then sit on the grass. I screamed in frustration and confusion.

What's going on? My head felt aloof. After a while, I went into the hotel in a grumbling mood. Lulu softly smiled at me and I grunt and enter my suite. Why is she like this? I'm a spoiled bitch that everyone hates, why does she treat me like a friend? It jacks me up!

If this concert was never held, I would be just fine! I bury my face into a pillow and sigh angrily.

…...

Sakura: Whooptidoo! The longest chapter ever for this story! And yeah, I have the worst penmanship ever! I would like to thank Okami Lykanthropos for giving me some ideas to break out of this horrid writers block of mine! Oh, and I don't have an update schedule, I go with the flow. Now please read and review! ;)


End file.
